Speechless
by whitelilly0989
Summary: AU One-Shot. "He noticed he was still turned in her direction, head lower than necessary, looking at her chest basically, for the past half minute or so “I’m sorry, did you lose something?” she said." RT


_**Author's Note: **So I was having difficulties writing a scene for This broken road. (Yes, you read right, I'm writing TBR!) and I asked my friend Sandra to give me a one word prompt to take the stress off my chest. And this happened. So yeah... hopefully you like it. I went with the flow of the idea, so hopefully you find it interesting. _

_Obviously... the one word prompt was "Speechless". So Enjoy!_

**Dedication: **_This one goes to Kristen, my property... your master writes this to you. And it also goes to Vex... dudette of mine, I hope you're blown away when you see this!! And I hope you're not mad at me for not telling you I wrote this! lol. And it also goes to Gilbs... simply because I love you. _

_Now off you go!_

* * *

**"Speechless"**

_"You took me by surprise... You leave me speechless"_

Ryan Atwood was used to being blown away. Growing up the most popular kid in high school and having been raised by Caleb Nichol, he was bound to have everyone at his feet trying to hand all his wishes in a silver platter. Teachers wanting to give him attention, soccer coach telling him he was the star of the team, girls fighting over a smile… he was an Adonis/Calvin Klein model/Rock star kind of and really… if life gave you lemons… he was no one to say he didn't want lemonade.

He closed the door of the mansion behind him as he put on his dark sunglasses and his evil/hot smile on his face to wait for his "girlfriend" to come pick him up. Really, everyone knew girlfriend was the code word for "girl who's on turn to be debauched"… and it didn't matter how bad he treated the girls in that privileged position, the line of Newpsie blonde bubble heads waiting for a night of fun with him never got shorter.

The girl in turn this morning: Marissa Cohen.

Typical book worm who had the image of a librarian, Marissa was the only girl who'd caught his eye for real actually. Tall blonde and blue-eyed, she was hot and gorgeous; and underneath that bunch of clothes that served only to hide the siren curves she had, her skin (the parts that were revealed at least) exuded nothing but sexiness. The "I wanna corrupt you" factor in that innocent coy smile had the southern region of his body tensing up just imagining her hot silky body pressed up against his. But that wasn't the most interesting thing about her really… it was the fact that she was a really big conquest… a prize. He would be the first one of the guys of the soccer team who would plant his flag on that hill.

But to be a challenge he'd taken with Luke, it hadn't taken much effort to reel her in. Just a few words well placed, a pair of diamond earrings placed inside her locker on school with a note, a faked date… and tonight, he would totally be "tapping that ass" (Luke's words, not his) and winning a bet of 200 bucks.

Yep… it was easy. _Too_ easy. But he guessed that was the way it was supposed to be, right? It wasn't like he was gaining anything from it, (aside from the 200 bucks, that is) _she_ was going to be the one benefited when everyone saw him come out of her car in the school parking lot. Being the daughter of the town's DA, she was basically a pariah between all the teenage kids, so really… when word got out that she was dating the grandson of Newport's version of Donald Trump, he would be saving her from a lifetime of torture. He smiled to himself… he was his knight in shiny armor, absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.

But it wasn't like he had problem with shame either. He'd been raised in an environment where every bad thing could be erased with a snap of two fingers, one of the perks of being Newport's prince William, except in his case, both Prince Charles and Diana had died in a car crash.

Sometimes he wondered what life would've been like if his parents would've still been alive. You know? Having a mom to come home to, and a dad who would actually go to your soccer games and not send the butler to take pictures, having a family. His grandfather was rarely around so he'd practically been raised on his own under the pretense of having a "guardian" after his parent's death when he was four. But if his parents would've been alive maybe things would've been different… his whole life would've been different…

He shook his head violently to both sides and swallowed a sigh as he looked down to his watch and noticed his ride was ten minutes late. He hated "late" because it usually meant having this type of broodiness. Why did he want his life to be different anyway? He was hot, he was tough, he was popular, he had everything he needed and he couldn't complain about anything. And why was he brooding again? Oh right, it was late… He hated late and he hated broody. Apparently it was a trait he'd inherited from Kirsten (he didn't dare to call her his mother) and he thought of it as a weakness.

That's what his parents were… a weakness he wasn't supposed to dwell into thought.

His life was good – fucking good, he reminded himself – and he was most likely getting laid tonight. Everything was just the right place where it should be.

Except his ride to school…

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and was about to call Marissa when he saw her black SUV coming at the end of the lane.

"_Thank God"_ he muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes. Tardiness annoyed him. For a second, he had to remind himself of the 200 bucks he was winning and how those would serve to buy a new videogame… or beer or something.

The light of the sun reflected in the smooth black surface of the SUV, making him narrow his eyes even wearing his own sunglasses, as the car swerved a little as it parked in front of him. He didn't give it a second thought when he opened the passenger door and hopped into the car, having already picked out his words to dazzle and impress the virginal siren that was driving him.

"_You know, I was growing impatient there waiting to see you…"_ his voice was as soft as silk and completely endearing, as he looked for the seatbelt.

And if it hadn't been for the loud "hmph" that he heard beside him, he wouldn't have even looked at his driver. Some impatience to see Marissa, he had…

He raised his head with a very furrowed brow to meet a pair of scrutinizer hazel eyes that belonged to a pair of eyebrows shot high on the girl's forehead. She had a very sarcastic smile on his face and her nose was slightly wrinkled as if there was a disgusting smell in the air. Her hair fell on top of both her shoulders and if it weren't because of how she cleared her throat and moved her head to the side, he wouldn't have noticed that she was wearing a strapless blouse and her shoulders were bare. His eyes were attracted to a birthmark she had just about where her shoulder and arm met that looked as if someone had just touched the tip of a marker in her skin. It looked quite endearing.

She cleared her throat again, a little bit louder this time. He noticed he was still turned in her direction, head lower than necessary, looking at her chest basically, for the past half minute or so _"I'm sorry, did you lose something?"_ her tone sounded polite but her face showed him that it was all a façade.

"_You're not Marissa"_ He said in confusion as he pointed at her with his index finger. Um, does Marissa dress in strapless stuff?, way to state the obvious, his mind retorted.

She smiled sarcastically and snorted as she tilted her head back _"Really? I'm amazed you understood that so quickly"_

Okay, had he opened the door to a parallel world or something? Who the hell was this girl and why was she treating him as if he was the plague?

"_Who are you?"_ he was confused and apparently this girl thought it was funny because she giggled to herself as she put a hand on top of her lips before he expression settled again into a serious mask of… aversion almost.

"_This doesn't happen to you often, does it?"_

"_What…"_ the fuck? His mind continued but for some reason he wasn't able to say it out loud.

"_I mean this…"_ she kept smiling as if this was the biggest joke ever but still she looked like she was upset. Such a pretty face with dimples and she looked mad _"You're not used to someone not doing what you want…Oh poor arrogant thing!"_ She pursed her lips in a faked pout and that was it…

He decided that he hated the bitch. The very hot and quite cute bitch.

"_Okay, who the hell are you now?"_ his face became hard and he was clutching both his fists. Wow… when had he begun getting all worked up like this?

"_Turn that frown upside down sweetie"_ she moved her index finger in a circle as her head moved from side to side. All her expressions were a little affected but it kind of suited the way her lips moved. _"You wanted a ride to school right? You're getting a ride, so stop being an ass… oh wait! You don't know how not to be one"_

"_Okay, chick…"_

"_Chick? Seriously?"_ her tone was insulted, but not too much. It annoyed him; it was like she thought he couldn't come up with another label for her.

His face was all heated and it kind of surprised him to realize that the car was moving. So much for getting off _"I'm gonna ask you one last time, who the hell are you and why's…"_

"_Marissa not here?"_ she kept her eyes steady on the road.

He felt himself getting angrier by the second. She finished his sentence and this was all happened kind of too fast…

"_Well…"_ he coughed the word trying to think of something to say _"YEAH!"_ he yelled the word. So much for being clever…. What the hell was going on here?!

She smiled to herself and tore her eyes from the road a second to watch him. _"You're quite funny when you squirm…"_

Okay, what?

"_I'm not squirming"_ he took a big breath and tried to settle down. This had never happened to him before… giving someone in less than five minutes just the right buttons to push… he needed to get a grip.

"_Um… yeah"_ she said it and it sounded like "duh, you so totally are". _"But… oh, I'm forgetting you're used to people telling you what you want to hear. So my mistake"_ She took a big breath and kept on smiling. Again, she tore her eyes from the road and her eyes landed on his… just the right lighting, just the right illumination… this girl was stunning. _"No, Mr. Atwood, you weren't squirming"_

But still a bitch.

"_Okay, maybe"_ he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance _"I've tried the wrong tactics…"_

"_So you're about to bring on your charm now?"_ her voice sounded so innocent but not innocent at all. She knew which buttons to push and the worst was that she was doing it, without showing the least bit of interest in him… This was weird… and… confusing!

He decided it was best to ignore the comment and keep going _"Can you please tell me who are you, and why you came to pick me up?"_

"_Yep. Trying to be charming"_ That was it, he was going to kill her…

He took a big breath as he felt the loud thudding of his pulse on both his temples. He began calculating the distance that was left from here to school. It was about ten minutes… okay, at least this wouldn't take long.

"_You gave up?"_ she asked after a minute of silence.

"_It's not like you're going to answer me"_

"_You really don't know me?"_ she asked, for the first time, her tone serious.

"_Should I?"_ Oh boy, had he slept with her? Um no, he wouldn't have forgotten that birthmark, or those arms… or the ring she had on her pinky finger that her skin seemed to had molded to. It seemed like she never took it off. Or that hair… or that "I want to shut you up" quality she had about her… or those clear butterscotch eyes.

"_No"_ she stated simply.

"_Then why did you ask?"_

"_Just wanted to see how you scanned your brain for the list of bimbo's you've slept with"_ she jumped back and forth from cute to bitchy… it was kind of hard to keep up.

"_Are you ever going to tell me who you are?"_ he asked again, getting all worked up.

"_Have you seen the Wizard of Oz?"_ she asked looking up a little bit as if she was thinking.

What?

Oh what the hell, he might as well just go with it.

"_Yeah"_ he began rubbing his temples.

"_You remember when Dorothy comes to the gates of Emerald City and the munchkin tells her to go away and it's about to slam the door in her face until she says__ she has the ruby sleepers and the munchkin says 'that's a horse of a different color, come on in?'"_ Had she really said that in one breath?

Follow her craziness… _"Sure"_

"_Well, I'm the munchkin and I won't tell you who I am unless you come up with the ruby sleepers"_

"_And how am I supposed to figure that out, if we've established I don't know you?"_ a bitch, a hot bitch, and a hot crazy bitch… this was so utterly confusing.

"_I don't know"_ she shrugged her shoulders.

He wasn't sure what was more unnerving. The fact that he wasn't sure what the hell was going on, and how she'd dared to turn his morning upside down, or the fact that he was intrigued and wanted to know who she was!

She was full of sarcasm and witticism, so she wasn't from around here… that was clear. She was way too hot to be in school because if it she'd showed up wearing what she was wearing, he would've made a bet on that hill and not Marissa's… and she definitely didn't seem familiar. Then what the hell did they have in common? Why had she showed on his driveway… oh…

"_You know Marissa!"_ He announced triumphantly.

"_That's a horse of a different color, come on in!"_ she said and it translated "Finally!" _"Um, considering this is her car it took you and awful amount of time to get there…"_ she trailed off and he wasn't sure but it felt she'd called him stupid in between the bunch of other things she'd called him. Although well, she'd pretty much insulted him _without_ calling him anything.

"_Well excuse me if it was hard to keep up with your bitchiness and…"_

"_And there's sarcasm in the mix too! If it weren't because you're horrible, there might be hope for you"_

He wasn't sure of why that comment hit home. Maybe it was because of the inner broodiness he'd had before she'd appeared, maybe it was because, she had an unpredictable way about her that made him feel like everything that had been in its right place was not there anymore… or maybe it was because she was too hot, that everything she was saying sounded kinda true. Either way… it shut him up.

"_I'm Marissa's cousin and best friend, and no, I'm not from around here"_ she said in an even voice after noticing he wasn't planning on saying anything else.

This girl was too intriguing in a 'I have a funny feeling in my stomach" kind of way and he didn't even know her name. All he knew was that she had a pretty face and a hell of a mouth and brain under that dark blonde head.

"_How do you do that?"_ he asked confused.

"_What? Make you feel like you're naked and I know what you're gonna do without__ ever seeing you before?"_ and there she'd done it again.

"_Yeah, it's kind of disturbing"_ he said simply.

"_Well, it's because I know your kind. Hence why I told Marissa she was not allowed to date you__ or come near you… she might get a VD just from touching you"_

"_What?!__ Hey, I might be a-_

"_An arrogant sycophant who thinks that because he's gorgeous and because of his bloodline he can toy around with virginal girls like my cousin?"_

"_You know? It was kind of cute the first two or three times, now it's just annoying"_ he gritted out. She'd made him feel all sorts of things, all different one from the other in less than half an hour.

"_Who said I was trying to be cute?"_ she said seriously. Well if she wasn't trying to be cute, it worked out really awesomely. Again, it took him a moment to realize the car had stopped… they were on the school parking lot.

"_Look, the point of this"_ she started _"Was to make you back the hell off Marissa."_

"_How are you so sure of how I am? You don't know me"_ his fists were clenched. It angered him that someone pretended to know what he was made of. No one knew his life one little bit, or his heartache or who he was trying to be.

She simply flashed him a smile, the only honest mega-watt smile he'd seen, and she couldn't have looked more beautiful than all the plastic Newport girls he'd been with combined. For the first time in his life he looked at a girl not wanting sex from her, or thinking how hot she looked, but he saw the strands of hair that the air conditioner moved across her forehead, and the how one corner of her mouth rose up higher than the other while she was smiling… or how her eyes turned lightly green on the rims and it looked like… honesty.

For the first time he felt a hope he never thought he needed.

"_You're gonna be late. You don't look like you like being late"_ she said and it broke him out of his haze.

Ten minutes… and it felt like too short.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened up the car door to head outside… not really knowing what to say… just feeling confused and… weird.

"_Oh Ryan?"_ she called just before he shut the door.

"_Yeah"_ it still came out annoyed, even though that was not the funny feeling in his stomach.

"_You have a pen?"_ she asked twitching her nose, and she looked kind of bitchy again.

He searched on his pocket and handed a blue pen to her hands… but he wasn't expecting her to pull his hand into her, turn up the sleeve of his shirt and begin writing in his forearm… the stinging feeling of the pressure and the pens rolling ball leaving ink marks on it. Before he could read what she'd written, she'd pulled the sleeve back in its place.

"_There, you can go…"_ she handed the pen back and moved her hand motioning him out of the car.

Again, he said nothing.

"_Oh… and… have fun losing two hundred bucks hun"_ she said through the open window once he closed the door and winked at him.

Once the car was gone… and he felt completely confused, he pulled up the sleeve of his right arm.

"_I was trying to be cute. Have fun trying to find me now. Taylor."_

Ryan Atwood was used to being blown away; having grown up with everything handed to him in a silver platter, he was used to everyone going out of their way to hand his every wish… but he'd just stumbled upon the one person in the world who'd actually taken something away from him...

_His ability to speak._

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **Are you shocked it wasn't angst! Dude, and dudettes, so was I? LMAO! Review me!! You know you wanna give it to me! LMAO


End file.
